The Wolf's Cry
by silver screen icon
Summary: Shadows and Time. It was all he had, and all he could do was wait.


Silver strands of moonlight seeped into the quiet room while shadows stained the cold stone walls like blood. Pain. Sorrow. It was as if the Moon herself knew of her beast's heartache and wished to comfort him with her tender touch. How had her beloved wolf ended up in this predicament? She did not know, for he never _truly_ gave himself over to her, even when she was at her most persuasive phase. He was so strong, she knew that, but even the great Remus Lupin was not strong enough to endure this kind of torture without breaking.

"Don't leave me" he pleaded in barely a whisper. His voice sounded rough, even to his own ears. His caring brown eyes begging her to stay. He knew he had no right to ask this of her; but couldn't he be granted the luxury of being selfish for once in his life? Even if he did cage a monster withinin, did he not deserve happiness like any other person?

She looked at him with her own chocolate eyes, the wetness around them becoming more and more visible. She loved him and it was painfully obvious. Why then, were the fates so cruel? Why would they not permit these two souls, who cared so deeply for one another, to stay together?

"I… ,"her voice, so sweet to his ears, trembled slightly. She closed her eyes and slowly inhaled a breath of cool air, trying to calm herself, begging her Gryffindor courage to come forth. "You know I can't," she finally said, opening her eyes trying to fight back the tears. It was a hopeless battle.

Yes, Remus knew she couldn't stay. He knew it was impossible. An unattainable dream. They were not from the same time. Knowing this; however, did not stop him from wanting her to stay, _needing_ her to stay. She was his radiant light in the darkness that constantly surrounded him. It was terrifying at times; the overbearing blackness that always seemed so close to completely consuming him. But then, with radiating warmth she appeared in his life. It was his saving grace.

She granted him stability and control over his sanity. She was his life, his being, his heart. The mere thought of seperation was unbearable. The loss of Hermione Granger would break him and leave him utterly defenceless in pitch blackness. Before it was mere speculation , but now he was quite convinced, that the world got some sick and twisted kick out of his despair. Why else was he being mocked with love and happiness just beyond the limits of his desperate reach.

It was time. They both knew it. The air around them was becoming thick with magic, almost tangible from the spell they had cast.

''Promise me that we meet again? That we are able to be together once more. Please just tell me and I'll be able to wait! I don't care for how long!"

Hermione noticed the panic that was growing in his voice.

"There are rules Remus, I'm not allowed to say anything."

"Rules? When have I ever cared about rules?" he smirked. His humour unable to relieve the pressure growing stonger around them.

"Hermione, _please_.''

Desperate, so very desperate for some small form of confirmation. He kissed her soft lips, tasting the salt from her tears as she wispered the words 'I promise' against his lips and then she was gone.

Remus was once again alone in darkness, emptyness cradleing him, left with only the Moon's ghostly shadow paintings againts the wall. Shadows and time. It was all he had, and all he could do was wait.

* * *

"There you are Hermione, we were looking for you. I thought I might find you here."

Harry Potter had just opened the door to a small connecting library in the Headmaster's old office. Finding his best friend standing in the middle of what appeared to be sparlking sand, but could surely only be dust particles glistening in the sunlight. Yes, dust, that probably fell from the undisturbed bookshelf she was standing next to, well undisturbed before Hermione had come in.

Hermione looked up, her face still tear stained from her encounter that to her, had only been a few seconds ago but in reality had occurred years before. Harry walked over to his friend, taking hold of her hand and giving it a small, tight squeeze.

"Come on, it's time", he smiled softly and lead her into the head office. The high walls were covered in amazing paintings moving with their own life and vibrance, but Hermione didn't take any notice. She kept her eyes firmly on her feet the entire journey as she was guided by Harry, down and out towards the school grounds.

Only once they reached their allocated seats among a sea of people and sat down did Hermione notice the warm sun upon her skin. The strange difference her current environment held compared to what she had just left behind crossed her dazed thoughts. Different, yet similar. She shivered slightly and Harry, who was still holding her hand, squeezed it again. It did not have the comforting effect it should have had, but that was not his fault.

"We are gathered here today…"

A man started talking. Hermione felt that his voice was far too calm and disconnected for the current type of occasion.

"..to give tribute to the fallen."

Yes, different but similar. The same pain, the same sorrow. Only time had changed. Hermione wanted to zone out again, she tried actively not to listen, which in itself was an act against her character. But her attempts failed as the names started to be read out. They cut into her thoughts.

"Lavender Brown, Colin Creevy, Dirk Cresswell…"

Dead, so many dead. And the list just continued.

She had known of course, but she had gotten caught up in the moment. Caught up in time.

She had even promised.

"Penelope Knight, _Remus Lupin_ , Nymphadora Tonks.."

And she had lied.

 _ **\- -The End- -**_


End file.
